


Vor die Stirn

by Eleanor_Lavender



Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [2]
Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Lavender/pseuds/Eleanor_Lavender
Series: Tatort-Schnipsel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Vor die Stirn

Der Fall hatte sie mal wieder in die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele blicken lassen und Nadeshda war das Ganze sichtlich nahe gegangen.  
  
"Was bringt einen Menschen dazu, sowas zu tun?"  
  
Thiel zuckte hilflos die Schultern. "Man kann den Leuten halt nur vor die Stirn gucken."  
  
Boerne holte Luft. "Also ich..."  
  
Thiel, der gerade gut ohne einen Vortrag aus Boernepedia auskommen konnte, unterbrach ihn. "Sie brauchen dafür 'ne Knochensäge, Boerne. Das zählt nicht."


End file.
